Lighting units with lamp shades are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,415, for instance, describes a universal foldable lamp shade cover which includes a uniformly pleated rectangular sheet of thin, somewhat rigid yet bendable material having a plurality of side-by-side slender elongated panels integrally connected one to another in accordion fashion along a fold line between each panel. The side margins of the pleated sheet are connected to form a somewhat tubular member which is sized, when reduced in circumference at its upper end, to be held in place primarily by a locking tie or clip arrangement which is inter engageable between an aperture formed through a few evenly spaced selected panels adjacent their upper margins and an upper rigid margin of the lamp shade. Other types of lamp shades are known in the art as well.